I want my hat back
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kari le quitara su gorra blanca a Tk y se negara a devolverla?


Regrésame mi Gorra   
(Versión Original: I Want My Hat Back Author: Cracker comentarios al e-mail: wink_wink_15@yahoo.ca   
  
Notas de la traductora: Es la primera traducción que realizo, los pensamientos   
de los personajes están entre ***** y en cursiva de color azul... disfrútenlo,   
  
*Standard Disclaimer: No es mío, no me demandes! * *  
  
"Devuélvemela" Habló  
  
"No" Ella se rió tontamente. T.K estaba empezando a molestarse.  
  
"Kari.....! "advirtió. Ella apenas estaba de pie, mientras seguía riéndose.   
  
"Esto no es divertido" Tenía una apariencia amenazadora.   
  
"Claro que sí" Ella comenzó a alejarse   
  
T.K. no podría atraparla.   
  
"Devuélvemela" Se precipitó hacia ella quien saltó fuera de su camino escapándosele.   
  
La cara de T.K estaba humeando.  
  
"KAARRIIIII!!!!!"! Gritó persiguiéndola.  
  
"JAJAJAJAJA!!!!"! Ella suspiró entre risas cuando corrió adentro del cuarto y   
dejó un desastre detrás de ella.  
  
"OH!... CIELOS"! T.K murmuró cuando él tropezó encima de las sillas y   
escritorios. "¡Regresa aquí!!!!"  
  
"No seas poco atlético, T.K " Ella se rió cuando corrió fuera de la puerta.  
  
"¡¡No me obligues a hacerte daño!!" Él corrió tan rápido fuera del cuarto que   
resbaló en los cajones al intentar volver a la esquina pero no se cayó.  
  
"Pienso que debes preocuparte por no hacerte daño" estaba burlándose de él y él   
lo sabía.  
  
"AARRGGHH...". Gruñó ignorando el daño que se hacía en el brazo derecho, se   
enfocó en la pequeña demonio rosa que corría a su alrededor con su posesión más   
apreciada.  
  
"¡JURO..." advirtió "... que cuando te atrape TE MATARÉ!!!"  
  
"Eso SI me atrapas!" Corrió alegremente sabiendo bien que no la tocará. T.K. era   
demasiado caballeroso. Su mamá se encargó de eso.  
  
"Te estoy ADVIRTIENDO, KARI" Él empujó en un segundo todos los obstáculos   
empezando a ganar la velocidad y encerrándola.   
  
Ella notó que su salida se cerraba y comenzó el pánico.   
  
**** El baño de damas, el baño de damas, DÓNDE, EN EL NOMBRE DE DIOS, ESTA EL BAÑO   
DE DAMAS?!?!****   
  
Corrió apresuradamente alrededor de los cuartos buscando el baño de mujeres. Sus   
oraciones fueron contestadas. Kari notó la figura pequeña de una mujer estampada   
en la siguiente puerta, no dudó y corrió directamente cerrando de golpe la   
puerta comenzando a estallar en risas sabiendo que él nunca en su vida entraría   
entraría a semejante lugar sagrado.  
  
Y tenía razón. T.K estaba a punto de ingresar en cuando notó la figura estampada   
y un letrero que tenía escrito bien GRANDE, y NEGRITO 'DAMAS'.  
  
"GGAAAK!!" Saltó atrás sobre un pie. Podía oírla riéndose detrás de la puerta.   
El vapor empezó a humear fuera de sus orejas cuando oprimió fuertemente sus   
puños.  
  
Adentro Kari estaba felicitándose por su victoria.  
  
"NO PUEDES QUEDARTE ALLÍ PARA SIEMPRE!!" T.K gritó del exterior. Ella se rió   
tontamente  
  
"Seguro que puedo" cantó. Mientras otra joven lavaba sus manos y la miraba fija   
y extrañamente.   
  
Kari la miraba y sonrió.   
  
"Es una broma" ella se encogió los hombros. La otra muchacha meneó la cabeza y   
salió de prisa.  
  
T.K esperaba detrás de la puerta golpeando su pie contra el piso. Saltó cuando   
la puerta se abrió. La muchacha salió y lo observó bien cuando él torpemente   
miraba sobre ella buscando a Kari antes de la puerta se cerrara. Kari estaba de   
pie al lado del lavadero haciendo balancear en el aire un objeto en su mano con   
una sonrisa mofándose de él.  
  
T.K. apretó sus dientes cuando la amenazó.   
  
"Piensas que esto me detendrá?" advirtió.  
  
Kari pretendió pensar   
  
"Um, sí" ella respiró dulcemente.   
  
La puerta se cerró completamente. T.K está ardiendo. Kari estalló en carcajadas   
hasta agarrar su estómago porque no podía aguantarse tanta risa. Estaba riéndose   
tan duro que ni siquiera oyó a T.K gruñir afuera "¡¡¡QUÉ RAYOS!!!!"   
  
Él se lanzó a la puerta abriéndola. Esto ciertamente consiguió la atención de   
Kari. Su risa cesó inmediatamente como su diversión siendo invadida   
inmediatamente por el miedo, sus ojos emanaban pánico.  
  
Mirando sus ardientes ojos azules eran suficiente para agujerear la pared a   
través de ella.  
  
"No tan divertido ahora, eh" Su voz era tosca.   
  
"T-T.K, no t-te permiten a-aq-aquí"! Kari tartamudeó e intentó alejarse pero él   
cubrió la salida con su cuerpo siguiéndole cada movimiento.   
  
"Uh-uh" él negó con su cabeza. "Ahora dámela " exigió.  
  
Kari dudó mordiendo su labio.   
  
"KARI! No me obligues a usar la fuerza" advirtió. Estaba en posición de   
atacarla.   
  
Pero un poder sobrenatural debe de haber estado de parte de la joven porque pudo   
ver una opción de salida.   
  
"Trata siquiera, Takeru" Se burló de él con una sonrisa maquiavélica.  
  
"Tú lo pediste!" Él se precipitó contra ella, justamente para que Kari se   
agachara fuera de su alcance y para que él aterrizara en el piso, la muchacha   
confiada iba a salir del baño.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!" la muchacha gritó casi en la oreja de T.K   
ensordeciéndolo. Kari estaba de pie detrás de él riéndose una vez más. "Eres un   
chico MALO" Ella no lo ayudó a levantarse y estaba a punto de correr fuera del   
baño.   
  
Él se levantó rápidamente fuera del baño todavía lamentándose "Yo realmente LO   
SIENTO... " La persiguió.  
  
Kari estaba esforzándose en abrir la puerta que la dirigía a las escaleras.T.K.   
se acercaba rápidamente.  
  
****Ábrete, estúpida..**** ella golpeaba la puerta intentando empujarla. ****Vamos,   
maldición...**** Kari entonces notó la señal sobre el asa: 'Hale'   
  
****Oh, Rayos.....***** Se lamentó mentalmente cuando tiró el asa apresuradamente.   
  
Cerró la puerta de vidrio apenas dejando afuera a T.K.  
  
Él tenía más sentido para abrir la puerta y ganó tiempo, la vio bajando los   
escalones, saltó y aterrizó justo delante de ella quien detuvo inmediatamente   
sus pasos.  
  
"Fin del camino" Gruñó y se abalanzó una vez más contra ella.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Su cabeza se encontró con los escalones de mármol mientras que Kari se había   
prácticamente abrazado la pared para evadir su ataque.  
  
"OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Se lamentó.  
  
"OH, MI DIOS, T.K" Kari sintió una punzada de culpa "¿Estás bien?" Se acercó a   
T.K. a quien todo le daba vueltas. Él estaba sosteniendo su frente y estaba   
gimiendo en el dolor.   
  
"T.K, T.K, LO SIENTO MUCHO!". Le ayudó a sentarse despacio. T.K. seguía   
aferrándose a su frente. "¿No estás sangrando?" preguntó angustiada cuando, con   
cuidado, le quitó sus manos examinándolo.   
  
Al ver que no sangraba lo abrazó frenéticamente. Al soltarlo volvió a examinar   
su frente.  
  
"Auch, Kari yo estoy... bien" Le quitó la mano con una mano libre y con la otra   
siguió agarrando su frente.  
  
"T.K, no seas tan terco" criticó.  
  
"Yo? Terco!? Quién robó mi GORRA y se negó a devolverla?"  
  
"¡Era sólo una broma! Ahora déjame ver tu cabeza" se le soltó volviendo a   
examinarle la frente. En esta ocasión se lo permitió.   
  
Su frente estaba tornándose a un maravilloso color rojo y empezó a hincharse un poco.  
  
"Oh, lo siento" Kari se disculpó.   
  
"Duele" T.K murmuró.   
  
"No es muy grande, T.K, no es serio. Nada que un poco de hielo no sanará". ella   
sonrió agarrando su mano.   
  
"Y un beso?" agregó T.K. con un gesto malicioso.   
  
Ella suspiró sonriendo "Y un beso..." repitió cuando besó su frente suavemente.   
  
"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó.   
  
Él le sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir o podría hacer algo, se agachó y   
sorpresivamente la besó en los labios   
  
"Lo hice" respiró cuando rompió el beso.   
  
Kari todavía estaba un poco sorprendida, pero no dudó detener una risita.   
  
" T.K, eres tan MALO" ella se aferró a su brazo. "Ahora esto..." ella le regresó   
su gorra blanca "La necesitarás para cubrir ese golpe". Puso despacio la gorra   
en su cabeza y lo ayudó a levantarse   
  
Kari puso el brazo del joven alrededor de sus hombros para apoyarlo cuando lo   
llevó a la oficina de la enfermera   
  
"¿Sabes lo peligrosa que eres?" habló bromeando  
  
"Sin embargo me aguantaste" ella se rió. "Sé lo bastante listo que eres cuando   
estás en desventaja " ella tocó su nariz alegremente.  
  
"Y supongo que tomas ventaja..." T.K comentó.  
  
"Por supuesto" afirmó orgullosa.  
  
Fin 


End file.
